


Share

by keitolino



Series: The Shiritoris [3]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi gives up on pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> My turn at Shiritori, and **_Happy Birthday_ Tegoshi Yuya ♥**
> 
> **Do not repost.**

“Are you going to show me around?”, Yamapi asked and hoped for a tidbit of help from his manager. She, however, shook her head, smiling at him. Not a word escaped her tightly shut mouth. In her hands were a bunch of paper sheets, a map, more sheets; a contract. Yamapi looked to Nishikido who was sitting – cross-legged – next to him. “I'm not sure if this new work is suited for me.”, he breathed almost soundlessly, and buried his face in his hands. 

Nishikido glanced at his best friend, but couldn't do much either to cheer him up. After all it was him who got the ball rolling; and due to his selfishness, both of them are required to give up their dream to continue working with NEWS.

A deep sigh echoed through the room, as Nishikido placed his hand on Yamapi's shoulder.

ooo

“I signed a contract.“, Yamapi announced in a low voice and faced the floor. He was standing in front of Tegoshi's apartment's door, scarf muffled around his neck. Even without facing Tegoshi he felt his glare piercing his body, but he couldn't bring himself to look up.

Tegoshi then gazed at a non-existent, interesting spot behind Yamapi. 

“You're leaving.”, he noted. A slight nod on Yamapi's side proved him right. While indeed Tegoshi's heart ached – he didn't expect Yamapi to really leave them – he didn't allow his body to show its pain. “It's okay, nothing holds you back.” He bit his lips, and against his will his palms formed a fist.

ooo

He let his body slide into Yamapi's arms, buried his face in his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Yamapi's heart broke into millions and millions of pieces each time Tegoshi's sorrowful sobbing sounded into his chest. 

Of course Tegoshi knew that if they had forced Yamapi to stay with them, it wouldn't have been the same as before. Of course he knew that as a team, as a group, they'd have to pull on one string together – and with Yamapi wanting to leave, at least one of them pulled into a different direction.

While he pretended to understand, he just couldn't understand. Why was Yamapi leaving? Why was he and Nishikido giving up on their dream to be together with NEWS forever? And why did no one agree to let NEWS continue as four? It's been months since their withdrawal; and since then, NEWS were swimming in the twilight.

“I thought it would be alright if you only left NEWS–”, the blonde guy breathed. He buried his fingers in Yamapi's body, clinging as close to him as possible. “I didn't think you'd leave me, too.” He let himself fall completely into Yamapi's comfort, for it felt better to cry inside the arms of his lover, than alone.

Yamapi swallowed down his feelings of guilt and pressed his lips to a thin line. With a lot of work and only a little time left for private life, they really steadily slipped away from each other. The echoes of Tegoshi's desperate sighs, sobbing and gasping for air got his ears ringing in pain. Never would he have thought that Tegoshi, who always seemed to be unaffected by everything, would be struck by such a huge amount of pain.

And never would he have thought that one day he would be the reason for him to cry.


End file.
